Royal Woods Academy (Skylanders Academy) (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Cast *Spyro - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Cynder - Ronnie-Anne (The Loud House) *Eon - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) *Kaos - Abis Mal (Aladdin (TV Seires)) *Kaossandra - Emily (Thomas and Friends) *Hugo - Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio) *Glumshanks - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Eruptor - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Stealth Elf - Stella (The Winx Club) *Pop Fizz - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Jet-Vac - Scrooge McDuck (Mickey Mouse) *Sprocket - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Chill - Dory (Finding Nemo) *Hex - Disgust (Inside Out) *Wind-Up - Cooper (Trolls) *Roller Brawl - Apple White (Ever After High) *Snap Shot - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) *Ka-Boom - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Flashwing - Princess Poppy (Trolls) *Ninjini - Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) *Food Fight - Black Yoshi (SML) *Trigger Happy - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Cy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *King Pen - Adam's Father (Bigfoot) (The Son of Bigfoot) *Bad Breath - Brench (Trolls) *Golden Queen - Posion Ivy (Batman: The Animated Series) *Wolfgang - The Wolf (Tex Avery Cartoons) *Chef Pepper Jack - Francis E. Francis (Boss Baby) *Chompy Mage - Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Broccoli Guy - Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Dreamcatcher - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Fire Viper - Kenneth (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Strykore - Jafar (Aladdin) *Malefor - Aku (Samurai Jack) *Crash Bandicoot - Riley Freeman (The Boondocks) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery The Loud House Lincoln Nickelodeon 3.png|Lincoln Loud as Spyro Ronnie Anne.png|Ronnie-Anne as Cynder Thomas CGI.jpg|Thomas as Eon EmilyCGIpromo.png|Emily as Kaossandra Abis Mal (El Retorno de Jafar).jpg|Abis Mal as Kaos Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Hugo Mr. Smee in Peter Pan.jpg|Mr. Smee as Glumshanks Pumbaa-img-tp.png|Pumbaa as Eruptor StellaSolaria.jpg|Stella as Stealth Elf Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck as Pop Fizz Scrooge McDuck.png|Scrooge McDuck as Jet-Vac Penelope Pussycat.jpg|Penelope Pussycat as Sprocket Dory.png|Dory as Chill Disgust disney infinity.png|Disgust as Hex Cooper.png|Cooper as Wind-Up Profile art - Signature Apple White.jpg|Apple White as Roller Brawl Puss in boots adventures of puss in boots.jpg|Puss in Boots as Snap Shot Foghorn leghorn looney tunes show.png|Foghorn Leghorn as Ka-Boom Princess Poppy.jpg|Princess Poppy as Flashwing SHIMMER AND SHINE Shimmer and Tala.png|Shimmer as Ninjini BlackYoshi.png|Black Yoshi as Food Fight Kion.png|Kion as Trigger Happy Pepe with a sad smile.png|Pepe Le Pew as Cy The Son of Bigfoot (Adams' Dad).jpg|Adam's Father as King Pen Die-Trolls-Branch.png|Branch as Bad Breath IvyDcau.jpg|Poison Ivy as Golden Queen Tex_Avery_Wolf.png|Wolf as Wolfgang Francis E. Francis as Malefor.png|Francis E. Francis as Chef Pepper Jack Professor Poopypants as Gaul.png|Professor Poopypants as Chompy Mage Kyle2.png|Kyle as Broccoli Guy Karen.png|Karen as Dreamcatcher Kenneth as Big Mama.png|Kenneth as Fire Viper Jafar Mad.jpg|Jafar as Strykore MR AKU.png|Aku as Malefor Riley Freeman-0.png|Riley Freeman as Crash Bandicoot Category:Daniel Pineda